Just a Kiss
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: That was all it took for them to get together was, Just a Kiss. written for the Lady Antebellum Prompt on the Country song prompt challenge! Go and check it out! theres a link on my profile!


_**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<strong>_

He smiles and looks over at her curled into his side with her head lying on his shoulder and her hand lying on his chest right over his heart. For the last year he had been in love with her. Whenever she was near him it was hard to fight his feelings for her when he had to fight to breath when she was around. He was always caught in the moment of watching her just for a second then whenever she smiled he would get even more caught up. He loved her smile. That was one of the things he loved about her. The thing he loved most about her was that she saw through the walls, mask and persona he put up. She saw the true him. That was how they ended up where they were right then. She also didn't care that he had gotten that blasted Mark. She knew that he had to either get it or he would have been killed right on the spot.

_**I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<strong>_

He had never opened up to anyone before, not even his own mother. But he had a hard time holding back when he first swooped her into his arms and kissed her. He told her everything and she just wrapped her arms around him and let him expose himself to her and let his walls crumble, his mask for and his persona drop. She didn't care that he had that _thing_ on his arm. They just lied down on his bed and talked. He was highly grateful that she was Slytherin. They were going to take this slow between them.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

It was just a kiss on her lips under the moonlight with a torch burning dimly nearby them. He didn't want to mess up what could be with them. He didn't want to push her to far into what his life was. He was just taking a shot that dark night that just might be the girl he's been waiting for his whole life. The kisses they shared during them talking were gentle but the one right before she fell asleep was soft, gentle and spoke of new beginnings.

_**I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**_

They both knew that if they gave it just a bit of time it would just bring them closer. For neither one of them it felt so real or right to them. They both wanted to keep it going.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

He remembered what she said about being hurt in the past with relationships. She'd been hurt and doesn't trust easily. He could see it in her eyes as well. He knew he'd have to take it really slow with her and not expect her to trust him right away. He also knew he should be prepared for lots of questions when she felt like something was wrong. But he knew it would be worth it because every night he would have her falling asleep in his arms after a kiss goodnight.

_**No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight**_

He knew there would be nights where they had part and he wouldn't want to say goodnight but she would enter his dreams that night.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight**_

Draco smiles and pulls her closer to him and holds her closer to him and places a gentle kiss on her forehead before he lets himself drift to sleep for the night holding the girl he had wanted for so long not caring if she was a half-blood. It was the person she was that mattered most to him. Not her blood status.


End file.
